<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billionaire Walter Leech 'makes' Cyril Sneer gay by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437576">Billionaire Walter Leech 'makes' Cyril Sneer gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Raccoons (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Murder, Bad Flirting, Binge Drinking, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism Puns, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Dysfunctional Family, Excessive Drinking, Family Drama, Family Issues, Flirting, Heavy Drinking, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Seduction, Sexual Content, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter Leech gets kicked out by Scrooge McDuck again so he gets drunk and decides to sleep with Cyril Sneer.</p><p>I'm here to ruin The Raccoons tag because I think Cyril being horny is funny in a morbid way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyril Sneer/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billionaire Walter Leech 'makes' Cyril Sneer gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrooge McDuck yelled as he shakes his fist, "And stay out, You damn Leech!!" The door slammed shut. Walter Leech pounded his hands against the door. He cried out, "Scroogie! Scroogie, let me in! Please! Please don't leave me. Please. You are the only one in my life anymore!!" The door didn't open. The vulture clawed and sobbed against the door as it remained closed.</p><p>The Buzzard grabbed a bottle of bull's blood wine and turned on the TV, drinking heavily. The channels flipped a few times before landing on something from Canada. There was a rich lumber tycoon trying to avoid interview. A dime dozens, but The parasite kept it on that. The Leech drank and thought about how nobody would touch himself since his wife died. Note that he ate her so there's at least one reason. The old bird swirled into a depressive episode as the memory of his wife, his entire family, his love life, and his youth all being dead. The wine wasn't helping, given that's depressant drug.</p><p>The bird fumbled his phone and made some calls, the blood finally fully getting into his brain. The only thought on said brain was desperately clighing to money, sex, and people he can eat. You know, cartoon villain rich stuff. The vampire slurred as he set up the dominos, "Hotshot, wa wha wat you got on someone named Cyril Sneer? Begun with his natworth!"</p><p>Walter rubbed his head as the hangover started, last night was another blackout. Leech switched his tinted monocle for something even darker then tipped his top hat to cover his eyes. The limo was on a dirt road, he could tell for how bumpy it was. Thankfully the windows were tinted dark to make it impossible to see inside. Also impossible for light to get inside. The billionaire held his head as it began to pound, it was about now that he regretted drinking into his eighties or sixties.</p><p>It is a miscarriage of justice that a billion things haven't killed him a million times over. Another proof there's no justice in the world is that he was still handsome.</p><p>The dark feathered bird took a minute to remember what he was doing. There was no how or why but the what was answered fast. There was some pink rando with enough money to keep our villainous vile villain above the billion dollar mark while he waited for Scroogie to say yes, the said rando was an infamous lumber tycoon that was known for being a massively hateable sack of money. Just The Handsome Devil's type, yet the nasty smoking habit was surly going to make the meat terrible. Of Course, it won't matter after his meal paid him for the trouble.</p><p>The devilish parasite grinned wickedly to himself at finally getting laid, a good plate of meat, and a good pile of crash after all years.... Our PROTAGONIST people!</p><p>The corpus eater suffered through his headache to clean himself up from the meeting. His black tie was tightened, his gray vest was rebuttoned, how he ever got in such a state was framed solely on the bottle in his own head. His cigarette holder was found and a new thing was put in then lighted, the monocle pondered if the fact that he didn't smoke tobacco would effect anything. Hopefully the drive would be long enough for the hangover to not murder as soon as the car door opened.</p><p>The car ride was too long to bare but the corvid immediately wished he could take one back to his mansion. This place was in the woods where his suit could get dirty and it was probably fill of poor! Gasp! Can you tell he is classist yet? He took out his skull cane and used it to get to standing height. Regardless of the woods around, The castle mansion was nearly home. All it needed was black paint. The suited vulture made way to the large door. A red gloved hand knocked, The grey feathered bird stood in wait. The doors opened to the face of some staff, The suited bird grinned as he noted, "I believe I have a meeting with your employer."</p><p>A professional card was presented. The muscle took a glace at the card before letting him in. The suit vest bowed to them both politely, he had respect for butlers as after all his father was one.</p><p>I'm trying to catch everyone up to the full character and his background, so look pass the clunky setting up of character.</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>The cannibal strolled in, taking care to look at the decoration. It wasn't "murdery" or rich enough for him but that'd be an easy fix. After a bit of wandering aimlessly for a good feel of the place, Walter Leech knocked on a wooden door and sweetly called out, "Sneer?" A voice that smoked for over 20 years replied, "Get in here, you damn parasite!" Harsh but the damn parasite was up for something rough. The door swung open. The room stunk of tobacco, the old avian almost coughed as he entered.</p><p>The handsome parasite greeted calm and causal with a hint of flirt, "Cyril, I assume your people have talked to my people?" The cigarette holder was taken out as he puffed out as smiled slyily. The pink aadrvak was turned around in his chair behind his desk, he commented, "Do you think I'm a moron, Leech?" The suit and tie chuckled as if this was friendly, "Oh of course not! Why ever do you ask?" The chair spun around before the fellow man huffed, "I know your game, Leech!!"</p><p>The villain sat on the fellow antagonist's desk, posed as his legs slowly opened, he breathed out, "I don't possibly know what you could ever mean." Cyril felt his heart rate go up and had to take second to avoid his blood pressure spiking too high. Walter laid himself out to get comfortable. The richer of the two put his silver skull cane on his chest to keep his hands available. The older man posed on the desk and flirted, "How would you like to be a billion dollars richer, Sneer?" The blue tie hissed, "I am not stupid. I know you are a cannibalisic golddigger." The sharped teeth drew closer as a mild laugh came into his voice, "I'm rich enough to be chasing Scrooge and I'm older than you, Dear Sir."</p><p>"Don't kid yourself. You aren't you going to be any kind of Sugar Daddy, Mr. Hard, Strong, Lumber." The Buzzard joked. The aardvark shoved the beak away from him. There was no way he's going to give in so easily to a literal murderer. The murderer grabbed his hand and snarked darkly, "Come on, are you afraid that the big bad villain is going to stab you with his big, hard, long, knife?" The pink man pounded a fist on his desk, why was this guy making it so hard? The top hat pulled his hand in and moved it down. Quickly, the cigar chomper pulled his hand away and swirled at the thought.</p><p>"Face it, I am you but better because I'm infinitely worse. And birds of a feather "flock" together." The monster causally commented. The lumber tycoon raged as he stood out of the chair, "What!?! You got some massive guts to say that kind of thing, Leech!" The mass murderer puffed smoke into his face and yanked his tie. The red hued eyes narrowed sadistic as his tone dripped to the lust end of the word bloodlust, "You are going to get on this desk and drill me hard, got it redeemable?" There was a short silence before the nose and beak met which caused the smoker to cough a few times.</p><p>After getting back his breathing, Sneer laughed in his face, "Did you think that would would work?" Leech grinned wider as sat up. He proudly boosted, "Then kick me out, pinkie!"</p><p>About 15 mintues later, Cedric Sneer was returning home. He was cut of the thought of the news replaying that attempted interview by an vauge echo. While Cedric wasn't the type to go after random noises, he swore it was his father. Whatever was causing something like that out of the old man would surely be worrying. His blood pressure and all. The pink aadrvak made his way to his dad's office and opened the door. The young ish adult faster closed the door. The college aged man was eyed as he crumpled immediately to the floor.</p><p>From inside the room, The avian shouted, "You have a son?! I want one of those!" The mammalain grumbled louder, "Well, we can't make one so shut your yap until I'm done!!" There was a long pause as the accountant attempted to wrap his head around everything. It was rudely broken by his dad arguing back, "I'm gonna finish dammit, just give me a!" The words were cut off, "That's not why I'm stopped!"</p><p>This day was going to a nightmare.</p><p>Later, The three adult men were sat around the dinner table. The cannibal drank the wine he brought with him and poked at the meat. The man who now regretted everything tried to eat while his son sat there. The murderer spoke up first in dark humor, "So. Cedric. Your father teach you how to kill and cool a man yet?" The circle glasses stared blankly in horrified shock.  The cigar spat at the comment, "I'm trying to eat!" </p><p>Hope you liked that kiddies, because I'm ditching this.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>